The Long Road To Forgiveness
by MissCassiebaby
Summary: Cedric Diggory was dead and Amos Diggory knew who was to blame. Harry Potter killed his son and nothing or nobody was going to convince him otherwise. Or so he thought. Some say forgiveness is a journey and Amos is just starting to learn just how long and hard that road is. slightly au no slash


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas that was my own. J.k Rowlings owns the characters and the settings and basic storyline. I just get to play with them a bit.

A/N: This is slightly AU. In my story only Mrs. Diggory was the only one from the family to visit Harry in the hospital and Amos is angry with Harry.

The Long Road to Forgiveness

Chapter 1

Early mornings were the hardest. Not to say that any part of the day was particularly easy after the death of a child. But mornings always reminded Amos Diggory that his son Cedric would never grace his home again. It was then that the memories of his son's smiling face haunted him the worst. He would find himself looking up at the staircase thinking any minute his son would come stomping down the stairs unhappy at being woken up so early. Only to realize that would never happen again.

Cedric had been gone for three months. Amos couldn't help but feel like it had just happened yesterday. He would still wake up in cold sweats from dreams of his son's body being returned to Hogwarts by Harry. Harry that was another thought he wished he could get rid of. His anger pulsed thru his veins whenever he thought of him. It was all Harry's fault. Somehow he had killed Cedric and tricked people into thinking that you know who had returned. After all the minister of magic himself was telling everyone that it wasn't true. Who would possibly believe a kid over a grown man who was well respected leader of their community?

Of course there was always those naïve enough to believe a kid. Arthur Weasely always believed this boy. Amos knew better to say a word against Harry to him. After all Arthur thought of this boy as a son so no he would not say a word to him. So day after day he would and seethe over the boy that he just knew was responsible for his son's death. This boy would pay for it someday, somehow he would pay.

But he had to keep those thoughts to himself. His wife had already forgiven this boy. She had actually believed his story. How could such a smart woman fall for such deception? This thought confounded Amos the worst. He had always prided himself in catching the eye of one of the smartest witches of their age. How could she be so blind to what he saw as such an obvious lie?

Amos was in deep thought when his wife came into the kitchen. He nearly jumped out of his seat when she placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and found her place at the table. As usual she had prepared breakfast and then returned upstairs to put herself together as she called it jokingly. As he looked at her he could tell something was on her mind something that he wasn't going to like at all.

Finally she had summoned up the courage and spoke. Her voice was soft but strong with conviction as she spoke.

"Amos, dear, Professor Dumbledore was here to see me yesterday. He gave us the most interesting invite. I think we should seriously consider it. He has gotten an old organization together called the Order of the Phoenix. It is an organization that fights against you know who. If he is back or even preparing to come back we need to be prepared."

"I don't know dear. I doubt it would be a very good idea." He replied looking down.

She knew why instantly and this time she would not avoid the white elephant in the room. She knew her only choice she had was to confront him about it. She hated fighting with her husband but it was the only way to make him see how important it was.

"It's because of Harry isn't it?"

"You know how I feel about that" Amos spat out.

"Amos you are being the most unreasonable man I have ever known right now. I know it hurts losing Cedric. I miss him every day. Sometimes the pain is so bad I don't want to get out of bed. The only way that I can manage to get up is to tell myself that he will not have died in vain. That he will be revenged but by the right person and to the right person. Harry did not kill Cedric. Amos you have to see that."

"How can you just believe what he told you?"

"Amos You was not there. You refused to go see him. I did. I saw the pain in his eyes. I saw him break down. I saw the look in his eye when he looked at me. They told me the truth of his words. If you do not want to go that is fine, but I am going."

"Alright, alright while I still don't agree with you about everything if you feel strongly about going to this meeting we will go." Amos conceded no longer wanting to argue with his wife.

"I will send Dumbledore a message after breakfast and let you know what he says." She said.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Amos kissed his wife and left for work. His day was going ok. Work kept his mind busy. That was one good thing about it, if the only good thing. As long as he kept busy he wouldn't think about Cedric. It was almost lunch time when he heard a knock on his door. His secretary poked her head in and announced that Arthur Weasely was there to see him. With a sigh, he told her to let him in.

"Hi Arthur, what can I do for you today?"

"Amos I received a message from Dumbledore this morning. I am glad to see you are coming to the meeting tonight. I will come personally at 5 pm to pick you and your wife up and take you to headquarters."

"Why can't you just tell me where it is and we could meet you there?"

"Not possible. Safety precautions you know. Speaking of safety there are a few things you need to know about. Anything you hear can under no circumstances be talked about outside of your own private home or the headquarters. Second please keep your opinions about Harry to yourself. I know that you blame him. While I respect your right to feel how you feel, there are those who are more outspoken on the matter than myself."

"Ok Arthur I will be careful." Amos said just a little put out at being warned but realizing that Arthur just meant to help him. "I will see you at 5 pm."

The rest of the day went quickly much too fast for Amos' liking. Even though he had agreed to go, he had his misgivings. He knew the meeting would cover a lot about Harry and he was in no humor to listen to that nonsense for any length of time. But he had promised his wife and so he would go. He knew he needed to keep an open mind about things but sometimes he felt like his anger blinded him to a certain extent.

His wife was sitting at the table waiting for him to return home. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried to get changed so he could go to this meeting. He decided to wear something casual. While he may not feel comfortable he decided that he could at least look comfortable. After quickly dressing he joined his wife waiting at the table. They both sipped their tea silently. All too soon there was the sound of their floo activating and Arthur Weasely entered the kitchen. They exchanged hellos and were quickly off to headquarters.

Amos wasn't sure what he had been expecting but what he saw certainly wasn't it. He was not expecting to be taken to some dark dingy house with a screaming portrait. He wasn't expecting to hear someone screaming upstairs. He wasn't expecting for half the house to go rushing past him up the stairs and not even say hello. He looked at his wife who was shockingly taking everything calmly and in stride. She greeted those who remained at the table and graciously accepted a cup of tea. He gulped and quickly joined her. This was going to be an interesting meeting.


End file.
